A conventional furniture product may be assembled by a plurality of elements or panels. The panels may be assembled with a mechanical locking system, such as disclosed in, for example, WO 2012/154113 A1. The product comprises a first panel connected perpendicularly to a second panel by a mechanical locking system comprising a flexible tongue in an insertion groove.
In some situations, it may be desired to disassemble or dismantle the product after it has been assembled. WO2015/038059 discloses a product assembled by a plurality of elements that are locked by a mechanical locking system comprising a flexible tongue in an insertion groove. The insertion groove is provided in a first element and a dismantling groove is provided in a second element. The dismantling groove is adapted for insertion of a dismantling tool, which pushes the flexible tongue into the insertion groove, which facilitates dismantling of the elements.
The elements are generally produced in a continuous production process. The insertion groove and the dismantling groove of WO2015/038059 are provided in separate elements and using separate tools.
Embodiments of the present invention address a widely recognized need to provide an efficient production process for, and design of, an element that can be locked by a tongue with another element and be dismantled using a tool to dismantle assembled elements.